A cluster is a parallel or distributed system that comprises a collection of interconnected computer systems or servers that is used as a single, unified computing unit. Members of a cluster are referred to as nodes or systems. The cluster service is the collection of software on each node that manages cluster-related activity.
Clustering may be used for parallel processing or parallel computing to simultaneously use two or more processors to execute an application or program. Clustering is a popular strategy for implementing parallel processing applications because it allows system administrators to leverage already existing computers and workstations. Because it is difficult to predict the number of requests that will be issued to a networked server, clustering is also useful for load balancing to distribute processing and communications activity evenly across a network system so that no single server is overwhelmed. If one server is running the risk of being swamped, requests may be forwarded to another clustered server with greater capacity. For example, busy Web sites may employ two or more clustered Web servers in order to employ a load balancing scheme. Clustering also provides for increased scalability by allowing new components to be added as the system load increases. In addition, clustering simplifies the management of groups of systems and their applications by allowing the system administrator to manage an entire group as a single system. Clustering may also be used to increase the fault tolerance of a network system. If one server suffers an unexpected software or hardware failure, another clustered server may assume the operations of the failed server. Thus, if any hardware of software component in the system fails, the user might experience a performance penalty, but will not lose access to the service.
Current cluster services include Microsoft Cluster Server (MSCS), designed by Microsoft Corporation for clustering for its Windows NT 4.0 and Windows 2000 Advanced Server operating systems, and Novell Netware Cluster Services (NWCS), among other examples. For instance, MSCS supports the clustering of two NT servers to provide a single highly available server.
It is desirable to improve apparatus and methods for high-availability (HA) clusters. It is particularly desirable to make HA clusters more robust and increase uptime for such clusters.